An Old Flame
by Prince Firestorm
Summary: A Friend comes to visit Rainbowdash and the two of them go all throughout Equestria to help him learn how ponies are now,until she starts to feel something towards him. OC/RD
1. An Old Friend

Rainbowdash was sitting alone at the bar in the club in Ponyville. The music around her was so loud that all the drink glasses were shaking. Although, what would you expect Vynle Scratch as the DJ. "What can I get yah?" the barkeep said as he stood there cleaning a shot glass in his white apron and martini mixer cutie mark.

"Flaming shot please" she sighed as she propped her head up on one hoof that rested on the bar. The bar keep sat down the shot glass, filled it with vodka and lit it on fire. "Thanks" she smiled weakly as she looked at the fire sway back and forth on the glass as she held it in her hoof. "Wonder what he is doing now" she chuckled to herself as she blew out the flame and downed her drink and shivered.

"You cold or something?" a voice said from behind her.

"No offense, but I just want to be alone right now" she sighed as the bar keep filled up the glass again and lit it once more.

"You seem a bit tense Rainbowdash, and allot less lively since I last saw you." The voice said again as the pony it was coming from came into view. He was a tall golden blonde stallion with a black colored mane that hung down over one eye, and wings and a horn. "Give me a glass of Applejack Daniels" he said as he rested both of his front legs on the bar as he sat on the red stool.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she said as she turned her seat towards him.

He turned his head toward her and showed his deep blue eyes "I hope you haven't forgotten me already, it's only been 6 months since you last saw me" he smiled as he sipped his drink.

"Sorry pal, but I don't know you" she said as she took her third shot.

"Rainbowdash, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't know who I am" he smiled as he put a hoof on her shoulder. Rainbowdash looked long and hard into his deep blue eyes until hers grew wider.

"F-Firestorm?" she asked only to be answered by a warm smile and welcoming chuckle.

"Long time no see Dash, how you been" he smiled as he finished his drink and pushed his glass away when the bar keep offered him another and Rainbowdash did the same.

"Wow! It's been forever dude! But why are you here in Ponyville?" she asked with a look of happiness on her face.

"Well things are going better in the Underearth and I needed a break for awhile so I decided to come here and see the ponies that helped me in the past" he said as he ruffled her rainbow colored mane.

"Hey I just noticed something"

"What is that?" he smiled.

"Your mane, it's black" she said poking it with her hoof.

"Oh yeah, I used a suppression spell to turn off the flames that make my mane red and sway back and forth" he said getting down from the bar stool.

"But why would you do that?" she asked as she hopped down from her bar stool but staggered a bit when she hit the ground.

"So I could surprise you guys, I didn't want to make myself obvious to spot" he chuckled.

"Well a pony with both wings and a horn is not that common here so you might wanna hide one" she chuckled.

"Oh thank you, I hadn't noticed that until now" he said as his horn glowed red and then vanished into his skull. "There we go, now I look like a large pegasus" said as he stretched out his wings and pulled them back in.

"How the hell did you do that?" Rainbowdash said looking at his forehead for any signs of his horn.

"Same suppression spell" he replied, "Hey Rainbowdash, I have something I have been meaning to ask you" he said loudly because the music got louder.

"What's that?"

"You and the other ponies, what are you?" he said as a mare bumped into him.

"What do you mean?" she spoke up.

"The word you all refer to each other as, the one that starts with an F"

"What? Friends?" she said surprised.

"Yeah that word! What does it mean?" he said as another pony bumped into him. "We should get out of here and go somewhere quieter to talk" he said as he made a path for them to get through to get to the exit.

"Alright every pony! It's that time of the night again and you know what that means!" Vynle Scratch said as she tossed another record onto her turn tables. "MOSHPIT TIME!" she yelled into her mic as a heavy, fast paced song began to blast from the speakers all around them and every pony in the club began to push and shove ever other pony in sight.

"RAINBOW! HOLD ON TO MY TAIL!" He yelled at her, knowing she was too drunk to fly. She quickly grabbed his black tail with her teeth and flapped his wings several times to get them airborne and he quickly flew them out of the club and into the streets. He then slowed himself down by grinding his hoofs into the dirt, bringing the two of them to a stop. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were trying to kill us, and I know what that feels like!" he laughed.

"So what were you trying to ask me again dude?" she asked as she fixed her mane back into place.

"Oh yeah, that word "friend", what does it mean" he said as they two of them began to walk down the moonlit street.

"You're joking right?" she said as she began to crack up.

"No seriously, I have no idea what the word means" he said with a serious look on his face.

"Well friends are ponies that are special to you, ponies that you hang out with, talk to allot, and are always there to lend a helping hoof for" she explained.

"And how does one make friends?"

"Well that's a silly question, you just need to be nice to them, spend time with them and help them" she smiled.

"Could you maybe teach me how to make friends?" he asked blushing.

"Hell yeah! It'll be fun, and besides, you already got me as a friend" she smiled as she bumped into his shoulder. "But can it wait until tomorrow, I am so tired and it's late, just tell me where you are staying and I can meet you there in the morning" she said as the two of them approached her cloud house.

"Oh, the thing is, I don't actually have a place to stay" he said as Rainbowdash thought for a bit and looked up to see Tank hovering just outside her house.

"Hey I got an idea, why don't you stay with me! How long do you plan on being in town?

"I don't know, maybe a couple of days, maybe a week or so" he said rubbing the back of his neck with his hoof.

"Well that's fine with me, and besides, I got plenty of room at my place" she said pointing up at her cloud house.

"You mean it?" he asked and was answered with a nod. "OH THANK YOU RAINBOWDASH! I promise I won't be any trouble and I will pull my weight around here and help you in any way I can" he said hugging her and not realizing it.

"OK dude, just let go, your gonna make me pop!" she couched out before he let her down. Firestorm and Rainbowdash flew up to her cloud house and walked inside and Tank followed close by Rainbowdash. He looked at Firestorm and gave him a jealous look and followed Rainbowdash up to her room, which was filled with Wonderbolts stuff.

"So this is where tank and I sleep and you will be staying right in here" she said as she walked to the next room that had a lone cloud bed in the corner of it.

"Thanks Dash" he said as he walked in and poked a hole in the cloud wall and looked out at Ponyville. "See you in the morning" Rainbowdash said as she yawned and trotted over to her room. "Yes, see you in the morning…friend" he smiled as he fell back on his cloud bed. "Tomorrow is going to be a good day." He said to himself as he drifted off into sleep.


	2. Helping Others

Morning came and Firestorm was still sound asleep. By the time the sun came up, his suppression spell had worn off and his horn and mane had returned to normal and his fire like mane was showing through the window that he had made earlier. As both Rainbowdash and Firestorm were asleep, Fluttershy was wide awake on the ground, leading a pack of baby duckling to their mother in the pond below.

"There you go little duckies, no try not to wander off from your mommy again" she said sweetly as they swam to their mom who quacked happily. Fluttershy looked up to see what she thought was fire coming from Rainbowdash's house and she panicked. "FIRE!" she screamed as she grabbed a nearby bucket and filled it with water from the pond and began to fly up to Rainbowdash's cloud house and threw the water through the window and onto Firestorm, causing his mane to go back to its black color and for him to wake up in a panic.

"What the hell!" he yelled as he saw Fluttershy outside to Fluttershy who looked at him confused.

"Oh I am terribly sorry sir, I thought there was a fire and…hey why are you in Rainbowdash's house" she asked confused as she flew in one spot. All the noise had woken up Rainbowdash who sat up slowly from her bed with her mane all out of order and sticking up in different places.

"What in Equestria is going on?" she said as she slowly flew into Firestorms room and rubbed her eyes with her hoofs. She slowly opened her eyes to see Firestorm dripping wet. "Ok, what happened" she said with her eyes half open.

"I don't know some pony threw water on me for no reason" he said as he shook out his mane and looked angrily outside at Fluttershy.

"What's out there" she said as she flew over and looked out the window to see Fluttershy floating there confused.

"Good morning Rainbowdash, I thought your house was on fire so I flew up here and threw some water on the fire" she said softly as she flew closer to the window.

"Fluttershy, I live in a cloud, clouds don't burn" she said as she face hoofed.

"But then what was it?" she asked as she dropped the bucket into a tree below her. Rainbowdash looked at Firestorm to see that he had his horn back but his mane was still black.

"Fluttershy, come on in so we can talk and have some breakfast" Rainbowdash yawned as she we let Fluttershy come inside through the window. As she entered, she looked at the stallion she threw water on and felt like she knew him from somewhere.

"Tank, can you hand me the bread?" Rainbowdash asked still half asleep as she held out her hoof and felt a loaf of bread be dropped into her hoof and the sound of a propeller beside her. "Thanks boy" she said as she patted his shell. Fluttershy and Firestorm both sat down at the table made of clouds in stools also made of clouds.

"So Rainbowdash, who is this pony? And why is living in your house?" she asked as Firestorm patted Tank on his shell.

"Oh yeah, you remember Firestorm don't you?" she said as she picked up the pot of coffee that was cold and slices of bread. "Hey dude would you mind?" she asked as she hoofing him the pot of coffee.

"No problem" he said as he lit up his mane again which cause Fluttershy to hide behind Rainbowdash. He held the pot over his main and it began to steam up and he hoofed the pot of now warm coffee back over to Rainbowdash who proceeded to drink the whole thing from the pot in 10 seconds flat. "Impressive" he said as he stuck two pieces of bread on his horn and they started to turn a dark brown and then he pulled them off and gave one to Rainbowdash and Fluttershy.

"Thanks dude" she said as she bit into the toast. Fluttershy sat back down after Firestorm put his mane out and it went back to its black color and covered his left eye.

"Thank you" Fluttershy said quietly as she at the toast he made. He then grabbed one more slice and burnt it until it was hard as a rock and a black color.

"Dude, I think you burnt it" Rainbowdash said fully awake.

"I like it this way" he said as he ate it in one bite.

"So Firestorm, why are you back in Equestria?" she asked as he used his magic to make his horn go back into his head.

"I decided to learn the art of what you call "Friendship", I also want to learn how to fit in in these times so I can become better acquainted with my ponies" he said as he got up out of his chair.

"Oh that's nice, but what do you mean by your ponies?" Fluttershy asked him.

"Well all ponies die and I want to be able to know as many of them as possible so they will be acquainted with me in the afterlife" he replied as he stretched his wings.

"Do other creatures go to you when they die? Like bunnies, birds and such?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh yes of course, every species of animal you can imagine resides in the Underearth" he smiled at her. At hearing this she smiled back at him and then looked at Rainbowdash's matted mane.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Rainbow asked s she rubbed off her face.

"No it's just your mane is kind of messy" Fluttershy giggled.

"Oh that" she sighed as she took one hoof and straitened her main with one hoof "Better?" she asked.

"Perfect, lovely as always" Firestorm grinned at her causing her to blush. He looked over to see a Wonderbolts poster on the wall and he walked over to it and examined it. "You are a fan of the Wonderbolts?" he asked her.

"They are only like the coolest group of flyers to ever live!" Rainbowdash said as she flew over to him and hugged the poster on her wall.

"I am guessing that is a yes then" he chuckled as she smushed her face against the poster. "Do you know who founded the Wonderbolts?" he asked her as he sat down on the soft floor.

"Hell yeah, the legendary pegasus, Alexander Wonderbolt" She said crossing her hoofs.

"Interesting fellow that colt, always finding new tricks, even in his afterlife" Firestorm chuckled to himself.

"You've met Alexander Wonderbolt!" Rainbowdash asked as she pinned Firestorm to the ground out of excitement.

"Well yes, he does sort of live in the land of the dead" he laughed as Fluttershy got Rainbowdash off of Firestorm.

"Calm down Rainbowdash, you're going to pass out" she said calming her friend down. Rainbowdash soon calmed down but would not stop asking questions about Alexander Wonderbolt until Firestorm put his hoof over her mouth.

"We can talk about him later, but right now I need your help with what I came here to learn how to do" he said causing Rainbowdash to sigh and look out her window at Ponyville. "Ok" she said as she looked over a Sweet Apple Acers to see trees shaking.

"We could go see if Applejack needs help, she is one of the friendliest ponies around and is sure to be able to help you learn how to fit in and how to make friends" Rainbowdash said as she patted Firestorm on the back.

"OK then, let's go" He said as he followed Rainbowdash through the air to Applejack. By this time, Fluttershy had already flown home.

"Hey Applejack!" Rainbowdash said as she flew over her with Firestorm close behind her.

"Well howdy Dash, what brings you here this early?" she asked as her friend landed. "Um, who is this guy?" she said pointing her hoof at Firestorm.

"Oh that's uh…Blaze, my friend from flight school, he is new here and is trying to make friends in Ponyville" she said as she felt Firestorm standing beside her.

"Why did you not tell her who I am?" he whispered in her ear.

"Because, she may be nice and all but she has a big mouth and every pony in Equestria knows about the incident from six months ago and every pony is scared shitless of you" She whispered back.

"Oh, ok" he nodded in understanding. "Nice to meet you miss, name is uhh, Blaze" he smiled sheepishly as he shook her hoof.

"Well any friend of Rainbowdash's is a friend of mine" she smiled as she saw Big Mac having trouble with a cart full of apples. "Hey could ya'll spare a moment to help me and my brother harvest the south field?" she asked nicely.

"I would be happy to help, just show me what to do" he said as he followed Applejack to the south field as Rainbowdash rested on a cloud as per usual.

"Ok here is what you do; you see this here apple tree? You back up to it and buck it as hard as you can to knock the apples into the buckets" she said as she bucked the tree causing juicy red apples to fall into the wooden buckets bellow.

"Ok, I think I understand" he said as he backed up to a tree and bucked it so hard that it snapped in two and flew through the air and out of sight over the hill.

"OK, maybe not as hard as you can, just enough to get the apples into the buckets ok?" Applejack said in shock as she looked at the stump that remained. Firestorm worked for the next hour and helped the Apple family harvest more apples then they thought possible. "Well thank you kindly Mr. Blaze, the Apple family is grateful for you helpin' us out, ain't we Big Mac?" she said as she looked at her brother who was still having a tough time with the cart. "EEYUP" he groaned as he passed out from the weight of the apples.

"Well that was a good nap" Rainbowdash said as she flew down from the cloud.

"Thank you friend, you are welcome here anytime" Applejack said as she patted Firestorm on the back and then went to help Big Macintosh.

"Well I think you just made a friend" Rainbowdash said with a smile.

"That was actually, fun! Who else can we help out?" Firestorm said enthusiastically. Rainbowdash and Firestorm both flew off into town and stopped when Rainbowdash saw Scootaloo, Sweetiebell, and Applebloom getting teased by two little fillies. They both swiftly landed and went over to see what was going on.


	3. Standing up for Others

Rainbowdash and Firestorm had landed a few yards away from the two fillies that were picking on Applebloom and her friends, who turned out to be none other than Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"BLANK FLANKS!" they teased as they pointed at Applebloom who was close to crying.

"What the hay is going on here?" Rainbowdash said as she walked up behind the two of them and looked down at them in anger.

"Oh look, it's Rainbow Crash" Silver Spoon laughed.

"Yeah, did you have to call your friend here to help you because you are too weak to defend yourselves?" Diamond Tiara laughed at them which caused Scootaloo to cry.

"Why you little! If you weren't a kid, I would wipe that stupid look off your face?" Rainbowdash yelled at them as she based her teeth at them.

"Pfft, I'm not scared of you" Diamond Tiara said smugly.

"Well maybe you are scared of me then" an angry voice said from behind the two who were picking on Applebloom and her friends.

"Who said that?" Silver spoon said as she shivered and turned around to see Firestorm standing there with is mane on fire and his eyes turned red. His coat had turned black and his horn had come out and he looked like he did whenever Apocalypse took over his body.

"Y-You're F-F-FIRESTORM!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon screamed as they jumped off the ground and fell over on their backs, frozen in fear.

"P-Please don't hurt us!" Diamond Tiara begged as she began to cry.

"Do you two promise to leave these three alone" he growled as he stamped his hoof on the ground.

"WE PROMISE!" they both cried.

"Good, now get out of here!" he growled as they both jumped off the ground and darted away as fast as their hoofs would carry them. Firestorm smiled and turned to see the three ponies her was standing up for, frozen with fear as well.

"What are you going to do now? These three have seen you and they are just as talkative as Applejack" Rainbowdash asked as she walked over beside Firestorm.

"Oh yeah, well I guess I could alter their memories to where they just remember us walking over here and those other two running off" he pondered.

"You can do that?" Rainbowdash asked shocked.

"Of course, it's just a simple spell" he smiled as his horn glowed a bright red and shot out three beams of light that hit the fillies in the eyes and caused their eyes to go all swirly. "That should do it" he said as his coat turned back to its golden blonde color and his horn and mane went back under his suppression spell and he returned to looking like a large pegasus. "That should do it" he said as he clopped his hoofs together and Applebloom and her friend's eyes went back to normal.

"Huh wah?" Scootaloo said as she looked at Rainbowdash and smiled and ran over and hugged her leg. "Rainbowdash thank you so much for standing up for us! You really are the most awesome pony ever!" she said as she closed her eyes and hugged her hero tighter.

"You really seem very popular to this on Rainbowdash" Firestorm laughed as looked at Sweetiebell and Applebloom who were looking up at him with wide eyes. "Well hello there" he smiled.

"Thank you mister, you really helped us out there" Applebloom said to him.

"Oh yes, who knows what they would have done to us if you two hadn't came when you did" Sweetiebell thanked both of them.

"Hey Rainbowdash, umm, who is that pony, I've never seen him around Ponyville before" Scootaloo asked as she let go of Rainbowdash and looked up at the large pegasus.

"Oh that's my friend Blaze, he is visiting for awhile" she said nudging him.

"Well thank you kindly Mr. Blaze, you really helped us out there" Applebloom said as she hugged his front left hoof and quickly let go. "By the way, my name is Applebloom, and these are my friends Scootaloo and Sweetiebell, and we're" she paused as all three of them grouped together and yelled "THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!"

"The cutie mark crusaders? Why do you call yourselves that?" Firestorm asked as he sat down in front of them.

"Well, we all don't have a cutie marks yet so we are all on a mission to find what our special talent is" Scootaloo answered.

'Well don't give up, I am sure that all there of you will find your talent one day" he chuckled as Scootaloo looked to see his fireball shaped cutie mark.

"Hey Blaze, how did you get your cutie mark?" Scootaloo asked as she pointed at it with her hoof.

"Yeah, tell us that story!" Applebloom asked nicely.

"Well…" Firestorm knew he couldn't tell them how he really got his cutie mark so he decided to make up a lie. "Well I really don't even know, all I was told that I have had it since I was only a couple months old" he said nervously.

"Aww, that doesn't help us at all" Sweetiebell sighed as she looked at her friends.

"Hey Blaze look at the time, we should really be going" Rainbowdash said as she flew up in the air and Blaze followed her with a sigh of relief. The three grateful fillies just shrugged and waved goodbye as the two pegasi flew off into town. "You are really not a good liar dude" Rainbowdash said.

"Well I can't help it! Lying isn't my special talent!" he replied as he flew upside down.

"But seriously, how did you get your cutie mark?" Rainbowdash asked him.

"Well, do you remember what I did to banish Apocalypse into hell?" he asked her as he rested on a nearby cloud.

"Um, you mean where you burnt DAMNED on his chest and he got sucked into that hole thingy?" she asked as she sat on the same cloud.

"Yeah, well as it turns out, that is my special talent, sending evil ponies into the pits of hell, and ruling the Underearth" he said as he sat up and touched his cutie mark with his hoof "Thus, making my cutie mark a fireball, symbolizing the fires of hell" he explained.

"That's kind of an odd talent" Rainbowdash added.

"Well what does yours stand for then?" he said pointing at her flank.

"Well I got mine when I pulled off a sonic rainboom when I was little filly at flight school" she said crossing her hoofs.

"What's a sonic rainboom?" he asked her.

"You'll see" she smirked. After she said that, she heard a growling noise. "What was that?" she asked as she looked around.

"I think it was my stomach, I might be a bit hungry" he chuckled as his stomach growled again. "Is there anyway you can grab something to eat here in Ponyville?" he asked holding his stomach.

"Well there is Sugarcube Corner" Rainbowdash answered. Firestorms stomach sounded like a bear growling which made her start to laugh. "OK, let's get going before your stomach decides to snack on your other organs" she laughed which caused Firestorm to smile.

"You have a really pretty laugh you know" he chuckled which caused her to blush again. "You blush almost every time I give you a compliment, what's the matter, you embarrassed or something?" he smiled at her, which caused to lose focus and fall off her cloud.

"I think we should head on over to Sugarcube corner now" she said still blushing as she hovered in the air.

"Alright, lead the way" he said as he flew off the cloud and followed her.


	4. Cupcakes

Rainbowdash and Firestorm both trotted towards Sugarcube Corner to smell the scent of freshly made rainbow cupcakes in the air. "These earth ponies sure do make fine smelling food" Firestorm said as his mouth watered.

"Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Cakes sure do make the best sweets in all of Equestria" Rainbowdash said as they walked into the bakery to find Pinkiepie behind the counter looking for something, and she hadn't notice the two of them walk in.

'I know I put it here somewhere" Pinkie said as she rummaged through drawer after drawer.

"Hey Pinkiepie!" Rainbowdash said which startled Pinkie, causing her to jump up and hit her head on the ceiling.

"Allot of energy in that one" Firestorm said as Pinkie rubbed her head.

"Oh oww! That really hurt" Pinkie groaned. She looked to see Rainbowdash and a pony she had never seen before standing at the counter. "Oh hello Rainbowdash, who is your friend? Or is he your date?" she smiled at her.

"WHAT! NO!" Rainbowdash asked blushing really badly.

"No need to be embarrassed Rainbowdash! I'm just happy to see that your aren't all down in the dumps anymore" she smiled.

"What was she down in the dumps about?" Firestorm asked.

"Well, ever since Firestorm left six months ago to go back to the scary Underearth, she has been all gloomy for some reason. No matter how many parties I tried to throw her, she was always so gloomy" Pinkie said as she looked at Firestorm. "I haven't seen you before, and I know every pony in town! What's your name?" she asked as she hopped up and down right in front of Firestorm.

"My name is Blaze, it's nice to meet you" he smiled as he looked at the rainbow cupcakes in the counter. "Those sure do look good" he said as his stomach growled and mouth watered at the sight of them.

"Oh do you want to buy some? I just made them" Pinkie smiled as she picked up the tray that they were on and sat them on the counter.

"YES!" he said as he tossed ten bits on the counter and grabbed the whole tray and sat it on a nearby table and just as he was about to eat all of them, he looked over at Rainbowdash. "Would you care to join me in eating these?" he asked as he got up and pulled out a chair for her. Rainbowdash just smiled and sat down in the chair as he pushed her chair closer to the table. He didn't even notice that Mr. and Mrs. Cakes had come up from behind the counter and were looking at them.

"Oh would you look at that dear, doesn't that remind you of us when we were younger" she smiled at her husband.

"Sure does, except that I wasn't as big as that fellow there" he said pointing at Firestorm who had handed Rainbowdash a cupcake and had grabbed one for himself and bit into it, getting some rainbow frosting on the side of his mouth.

"Hey dude, I think you got a little something on your face" she chuckled as she pointed at his face with her hoof.

"Oh" he said licking the side of his mouth. "I guess I do" he laughed as he took a napkin and got it all off. "Better?" he asked.

"Much better" she smiled. After a good 3 hours, they had finished the cupcakes over small talk and decided it was about time to get going. He said as he looked to see it was already late in the afternoon.

"Wow, how long were we here?" Rainbowdash asked as she looked up at the sun setting.

"Oh you two love birds were here for a good while" Mrs. Cakes smiled at them.

"Lovebirds?" Rainbowdash asked confused.

"You two are a couple aren't you?" Mrs. Cakes asked confused.

"Oh no, we're just good friends" Rainbowdash replied as she walked out the door.

"Hey there big fella, come here for a moment" Mrs. Cakes asked Firestorm as he was about to leave.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Rainbowdash is to prideful to admit it but I think she might be falling for you" she nudged him which caused him to blush.

"You really think so?" he asked as he looked out at Dash.

"I know so, that girl out there seems very happy around you"

"Really? I remember Pinkie said something about her being down in the dumps for the past several months"

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen her this happy in a long while, but you be good to her you hear me?" she said poking his chest with her hoof.

"Yes ma'am" he smiled as he walked out of the store and saw Rainbowdash looking up at the clouds in the now moonlit sky.

"What took so long?" Rainbowdash asked as she hovered in the air crossing her hoofs.

"Oh um, they just asked me how I liked their cupcakes" he lied as he too took flight and followed Rainbowdash up in the sky and through the clouds. "Where are we going?" he asked as he barrel rolled over Rainbowdash.

"Well since you treated me to lunch, I figured I had to make it up to you somehow so I am going to take you someplace special" she smiled as they approached a stadium made of clouds, with roaring crowds filling the stands.

"What is this place?" Firestorm asked as they landed in front of the stadium and walked inside to have a pegasus flung at them. "What was that?" Firestorm asked confused.

"This is the battle cloud, were all pegasi come to test their strength in hoof to hoof combat" she answered as she stood up on her back two legs and punched in front of her with her front two as if she was fighting.

"You pegasi sure are gutsy I'll give you that" he chuckled as they enter the stadium to find every seat packed with ponies cheering on the white pegasus that held a rusted sword in his mouth and a green pegasus with a steel helmet on that hid his face holding a large hammer in one of his hoofs.

"Hey look, there are a couple seats down front!" Rainbowdash said as she flew down to the seats and looked out at the ongoing fight. "This is so awesome!" she said as she looked to see Firestorm just sitting beside her crossing his front hoofs.

"Such lack of skill" he said as the one with the sword charged and swung at the green one who just jumped up and slammed his hammer on the crown of his head, sending him through the cloud flooring and out of the arena. The crowd cheered and stomped their hoofs for the green pegasus who took off his helmet to reveal his swamp green mane and a large scar across his right eye.

"AND THE WINNER IS THE STILL REIGNING CHAMPION, GLATORAS! GIVE IT UP FOR HIM FOLKS!" the announcer said as he flew down from his high perch and landed beside the champion and held his hoof in the air. "Alright mares and gentle colts, we have a special treat for you tonight, because we will select a volunteer from the audience to fight our champion for a chance to win tickets to see the upcoming Wonderbolts show and with a pass to meet the legendary flyers face to face after the show!" he said as the audience to go into an uproar. "Do we have a volunteer?" he said as he looked around the audience to see no pony was raising their hoof.

"Oh man I would love to see that show!" Rainbowdash said as she fantasized about meeting her heroes.

"So you would really enjoy getting those tickets huh?" Firestorm said as he thought about what Mrs. Cakes said to him.

"WE HAVE OURSELVES A VOLUNTEER!" the announcer cried out.

"Well I guess that isn't going to happen aye Firestorm" she said as she looked to see he was gone from his seat. "Where did he go?" she said as she looked around until she saw him standing beside the announcer. 'What the fuck does he think he is doing?" she said as she stood up from her seat.

"Tell us good sir, what is your name?" the announcer asked as he held the mic in front of Firestorms mouth. "Blaze" he said as the mic was taken back. "GIVE IT UP FOR BLAZE EVERY PONY!" the announcer yelled as the champion walked over to Firestorm and the crowd cheered.

"You must be new around her so let me tell you how things work here, these fights are til one of us stops breathing or gives up, got it meat?" Glatoras growled at Firestorm.

"You have no idea how deep in shit you are now Glatoras" Firestorm smirked. Glatoras lunged at Firestorm but was stopped by the announcer.

"Easy there champ, save it for the match" he laughed.

"I am gonna make this painful for you and I am gonna make your friend there watch as I cut off your head and mount it on a pike" he growled as he pointed at Rainbowdash and put on his helmet.

"Firestorm" Rainbowdash said to herself as she felt worried for her friend.


	5. Fighting the Good Fight

Firestorm walked over to his side of the coliseum and picked up a small wooden shield that was on the cloud in front of him. He picked it up and slid it up onto his front left hoof and tightened the fastening with his teeth.

"YOU CAN DO IT BUDDY!" Rainbowdash cheered as she stood up in her seat.

"Sir, choose what weapon you will be using" one of the arena workers said as he rolled a cart over to Firestorm that was lined with swords and axes of different shapes and sizes. He walked forward and grabbed a katana shaped blade with several blood stains on it, and held it in his mouth. The cart was rolled away and the audience let out aloud roar as Glatoras dropped his hammer and grabbed a large battleaxe.

"Folks, it appears that the Glatoras is serious this time, only once before have I seen him do this and that was in his fight with the previous champion!" the announcer said into his microphone as he leaned a bit off of his perch to hang over the stadium a bit.

"You ready to die, meat?" Glatoras smirked as held the large axe over his back and held the base of it with his front right hoof.

"Your arrogance will get the best of you" Firestorm smirked as positioned himself in a stance to where he could block the heaviest of attacks. He looked at Glatoras's flank to see his cutie mark had been covered by multiple scars and was no longer visible on either side of him. 'This guy has seen allot of fighting, I better be careful' Firestorm thought to himself as he looked down and picked up a rusted bronze helmet that was at his feet and put it on his head.

"The tension is high here tonight every pony, as the match against the challenger Blaze and the reigning champion Glatoras begins!" the announcer said as he pushed a large red button that sounded a loud horn. At this sound Glatoras charged at Firestorm who just slowly walked forward with the sword in his mouth.

"Your arrogant little shit!" Glatoras screamed as he swung the large axe over his head and slammed it down where he thought Firestorm was but realized he was gone.

"What are you swinging at?" Firestorm said as he stood on the wooden handle of the axe that Glatoras was using. "I'm right here" he smirked as he jumped up and bucked his opponent in the face, sending him back a few feet. 'Just like Applejack showed me' he thought to himself as he looked around for Glatoras but couldn't find him.

"Where did he go?" Rainbowdash said as she looked around but was unable to find him. Firestorm felt the cloud beneath him shake and he looked down to see a hoof fly at his face and land a clean blow on his left cheek and knocking his helmet off and into the stands where ponies dived after it.

"WOAH DID YOU SEE THAT EVERY PONY! Glatoras had dug himself a hole through the clouds and tunneled right under Blaze for a sneak attack!" the announcer said as he flew off his perch and hovered right above the still dazed Firestorm.

"You got quite a buck kid, I'll give you that" Glatoras said as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Glatoras looked at his opponent to see that he just shook off his hit with ease. "You can even take one too" he smirked as he charged again with the large axe in hoof.

"Play time is over" Firestorm smiled as blood trickled from his nostrils. Firestorm held up he left front leg and stopped the swing of the axe with only minor difficulty.

"KICK HIS ASS BLAZE!" Rainbowdash cheered from her seat. Firestorm smiled and threw his sword up in the air do get his opponents attention away from him for a moment. 'Now' he thought to himself as he used his back legs to smash the wooden handle of his opponent's weapon, rendering it useless.

"Shit" Glatoras said as he tried to think of something to do before Firestorm could grab his sword from the air. Thinking quickly, he used the broken handle of the weapon as a club and smashed it down on the center of Firestorms back, causing it to splinter all across his mid spine. Cringing from pain, Firestorm missed his sword and fell on his back and had his blade pierce his left wing, pinning him to the ground. "This is what you get for being such a little prick and talking big to me" Glatoras said as he raised his hoof to stomp on Firestorms head but was blocked by Firestorms right wing.

'I can't move as long as these splinters are stuck in my back' Firestorm thought to himself as he looked over at Rainbowdash who looked like she was going to jump into the fight at any moment. "STAY!" he mouthed to her as began to burn the splinters in his back up into ash and he looked around for a weapon to use against the pony that was pounding on his wing with all his might. He looked to see the broken off axe head and he grabbed it with his hoof and smashed it against Glatoras's helmet causing him to fly off of him and throw off his helmet to nurse his bleeding head.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" the angry stallion yelled as he held his hoof against the giant gash in the side of his face. Firestorm reached over to his sword and pulled it out of his wing, causing a stream of blood to trickle out. Firestorm looked over at Rainbowdash who was just watching helplessly as her friend was bleeding and in pain.

"I am going to finish this right now" Firestorm growled as he flipped the sword around in his mouth to where the blunt side of the blade was facing out. He walked closer to the green colt in front of him and slammed the dull weapon against his front two legs, causing them to break and for him to fall to the ground in pain as the audience grew silent as they didn't know what to expect next.

"FUCK!" Glatoras screamed as his opponent threw down his sword and just looked at him. "Too much of a little bitch to finish me off? Pfft, I bet your whore friend over there has more balls then you, at least she looks like she could finish a job" he laughed as he coughed up blood. Firestorm just limped over and looked down at his already beaten opponent and just said two words to him.

"Fuck you" he said as he took his front hoof and punched Glatoras square in the snout and knocked him out cold. The crowd was silent for a moment and then let out in an uproar and Rainbowdash flew down and tackled her bleeding friend.

"You idiot! What were you thinking! Those tickets weren't worth you almost getting killed over" she lectured him as she punched him in the chest causing him to cough up a bit of blood on her face.

'Well congratulations sir you won two tickets to the Wonderbolts! And you have the earned the title of champion! What would you like to say to all the ponies out there tonight?" the announcer asked as he held the mic up to Firestorms mouth.

"I just have two things to say, one: shut this place down, what kind of sick ponies finds it amusing to watch their own kind fight to the death like barbarians? It's just sick! And secondly, give me my damn tickets!" he said as he took the two golden colored tickets from the announcers vest and handed them to Rainbowdash who was wiping Firestorms blood from her face. After Firestorm had said those words, he and Rainbowdash had flown off and the audience had done the same, realizing that he was right about this being sick and twisted. The only two who were left were the announcer and Glatoras who was unconscious.

"My business is ruined" the announcer said as he began to cry in the empty stadium.

"Why did you put your life at risk for those tickets?" Rainbowdash asked as she was helping Firestorm stay in the air because he had a damaged wing.

"You said you would really like those tickets so I went and got em for you" he smiled at her. "And besides, it was worth it to make you happy" he said as he cringed from the pain in his wing.

"But why didn't you go all badass prince of the Underearth on that guy?" Rainbowdash asked as she could see her house in the distance.

"I just didn't feel like it, and besides, it would have blown my cover" he said as they landed in Rainbowdash's house through a window. "Do you have someplace I can get cleaned up?" he asked as he limped through the halls, leaving a small trail of blood behind him. She led him to the bathroom that had a black storm cloud floating over a drain inside of glass walls. "Thank you" he said as he limped in and punched the cloud causing it to rain, washing the grime and blood off of him, Rainbowdash stayed in the room in case he passed out from pain. "Hey Dash, I think I learned something today" he said as his wet mane covered both of his eyes and he flung it back behind his ears.

"What is that?" she said as she faced away from him while he showered.

"Some of you pegasi are right assholes" he laughed as he punched the cloud again turning it off.

"Does that include me?" she chuckled as she tossed him a towel for him to dry himself off with.

"No, you are allot of things, headstrong, ambitious, loyal, caring, and sometimes a bit bossy, but being an asshole is not one of your traits he laughed as he limped over to the doorway and into the living room to pour himself something to drink and he laid out bandages to mend his wounds.

"You need help" Rainbowdash asked as she saw him struggling to get a bandage wrapped around his hurt wing. He just sighed and nodded and she soon flew over and carefully wrapped his wound. "There you go, all patched up she said as she saw him stick an ice block to his bruised face.

"You're really good at that" he said as the ice quickly started to melt and drip down his face.

"Yeah well, I learned how from Fluttershy in flight camp when I crashed real bad one time" she chuckled as she grabbed the bottle of Applejack Daniels that he had poured his drink from and drank strait from it. He to grabbed his drink and they tapped glasses and began to talk a bit over some booze.

"I think I might wanna go to bed now, you still haven't shown me all of Ponyville you know" he said as he tried to stand up but felt something weighing him down to see that Rainbowdash was passed out drunk and holding tight to his front leg. "Well I guess I better get you to bed to" he sighed as he tossed her on his back and groaned in pain as he walked over to her room and tossed her down on her bed and covered her up and slid her Spitfire doll under her front leg and she was soon settled in. "There we go" he smiled as he turned off the light in her room and closed the door. As he left, she opened one eye and looked over at the door and smiled and drifted right back off to sleep.


	6. Gaining Notoriety

Rainbowdash woke up to the smell of something cooking and she quickly looked to see what it was. She looked in her kitchen to find Firestorm with two pancakes stuck on his horn and some coffee I his hand. "Good morning" he smiled at her as patted the gauze on his face that her had put over one of the cuts left by Glatoras.

She yawned as she dipped her head in the rainbow waterfall that was just outside one of her windows. She pulled out her head with her mane shining brighter and a wider awake look on her face.

"Whoa, what is that thing?" he said as he limped over to the waterfall and stuck his hoof in it and pulled it out to find it now rainbow colored.

"I just use that to help wake me up some mornings"" she said as she picked up a pancake and started to eat it. Firestorm did the same and walked over to the little pool made by the rainbow fall to look at his reflection.

"I look like hammered shit" he said as he saw the cuts and bruises all over him. He looked at his bandaged wing and sighed. "Well it looks like I am gonna be grounded for awhile" he said to himself as he looked over at Rainbowdash, who was petting Tank on his head.

"Good boy" she smiled as she stretched he blue wings and Firestorm limped over and used the suppression spell once more to hide his horn and mane. He stepped on a cloud and used it to get him down to the ground safely since he couldn't fly. 'So, where to today?" Rainbowdash asked as she flew down beside him.

"Well, I have already made a name for myself among the pegasi, and a majority of the earth ponies, all I need to do now is let myself be known amongst the unicorns" she said as he limped into town with Rainbowdash beside him.

"But why are we going into Ponyville, there are more unicorns in Canterlot" Rainbowdash asked.

"Well I need a map of Equestria to know where things are now, times have changed and new cities have sprung up. I passed a library here yesterday and I think that it might have a map I can purchase" he as his wing ached a bit.

"Maybe Twilight Sparkle could help us! She does live in the library" she suggested.

"Twilight Sparkle? Is she the pony that wielded the sixth element of harmony against me six months ago?"

"Yeah but she can be really cool sometimes for an egghead" Rainbowdash said rolling her eyes.

"There is something special about that unicorn; she wields magic that might far exceed me or my sisters if she learns how to wield it. Tell me, who is her teacher?" he asked as he looked ahead at the tree that was made into the library.

"Oh, um I think it's Princess Celestia who is her teacher" she said as she walked up to the door and knocked.

'Big sister always did have an eye for talent' he thought to himself as Twilight opened the door.

"Good morning Rainbowdash, who is your friend? And why does he look like he lost an argument a bear?" she chuckled as she invited them in.

"This is my friend Blaze, he is staying with me for a week or so we came here hoping that you had a map we could buy?" Rainbowdash asked as she looked to see Rarity looking through a selection of books. "I never pegged you as a reader Rarity" she smirked.

"For your information Rainbowdash, I am looking for a book on the fashion of older days, there is a party coming up and it is themed and I want to be as accurate as possible on costume design for my clients" She said as she still looked through the books but glanced at Firestorm, who quickly got her attention. "Well hello there" she said as she dropped what she was doing and walked over to him and looked at his injuries. "What happened to you?" she asked as Spike walked down the stairs behind her and handed a rolled up scroll to Twilight.

"Have you heard about what happened with the pegasus battle arena?" he asked as Rarity paced around him as if she were looking him over.

"From what I heard, some pony shut the place down after beating the champion and telling the crowd that what they were encouraging was barbaric or something of that nature" she said as she picked up a newspaper with her magic. "You can read about it here, it's the cover story on the Ponyville News Letter" she said as she hoofed the paper to Rainbowdash.

"Mysterious stallion shuts down fighting ring after showing who is top pony" Rainbowdash read as she looked at the picture to see Firestorm covered in his own blood. "Hey dude, you made the cover" she said as she showed him the paper.

"Aww, they didn't get my good side" he laughed as he sat the paper down on a nearby desk. As he was by the desk, he noticed an open spell book with allot of notes written in it.

"Wait, you're the pony who shut down that brutish fighting ring?" Rarity asked. HE just nodded and she smiled at him. "Well it's good to see that some of you pegasi are not all violent brutes" she said as she flipped her mane and went back to the books she was looking through.

"Hey Twilight Sparkle, what's all this?" he asked as he read the book.

"Oh I have just been trying to work on a transmutation spell that can change fruit into fire rubies that I can give Spike" she sighed as she walked over and closed the book.

"How has it been coming along though?" he asked as he limped over to her.

"Not so good, so far I haven't even been able to turn fruit into even the least valuable of gems" she sighed as she sat an apple on the table in front of her. "Watch" she said as she shot the apple with a beam of pink light, turning it into a lump of coal.

"You're over thinking it too much, first off, you need to focus your magic to the tip of your horn in a small concentrated beam instead of an all out blast, and imagine the gem you wish to turn it into at the same time" he suggested as he sat up another apple.

"OK, I'm out of ideas so it's worth a shot" she said as she focused like he told her and imagined the fire ruby in her head. The apple began to glow and its outer skin turned a dark red and the whole thing turned hard as a rock and flopped to the floor, not even chipping. "It…worked?" she said confused. Spike walked over and picked up the fire ruby and threw it in his mouth and chewed it for awhile and gae it the thumbs up. "For a pegasus, you sure know allot about magic" she said surprised as she picked up a rolled up piece of parchment and hoofed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked confused.

"It's my way of saying thank you, you said you needed a map, so you can have this one at no charge" she smiled as Spike burped.

"That was delicious" he moaned as he fell over from being full.

"Thank you Twilight Sparkle" he smiled as he took the map and stuck in under his right wing for storage as he and Dash left the library.

"Dude, that was awesome! You got us a map for free!" Rainbowdash said as she patted him on the back causing him to cringe up. "Oops! My bad" she apologized. "Hey dude, I think you might have just made a name for yourself amongst the unicorns, I mean if word gets around that you taught Twilight Sparkle something about magic, every pony will hear it for sure to hear about it, especially the unicorns" she said as she looked at his left wing. "I think we can take the bandages off now" she said as they sat down at a nearby bench. She reached for the bandage with her hoof and he pulled away a little bit. "Doesn't be such a baby" she snickered as she unwrapped the bandage to show that the hole had closed up.

"Feels a bit better actually" he said as he stretched his wing and turned to see Rainbowdash only a few inches from his face. "Uh, um" he was at a loss of words for he was not used to having some pony this close to him before, at least not some pony he liked.

"You act like you have never had a girl this close to you before" she giggled.

"Well actually I… what was that?" he said as he turned his head to see a bush swaying back and forth. Rainbowdash just groaned as she had an idea who was in there.

"Whoever is in there, come out!" she ordered as she looked at the bush to see a pink tail coming from it. "PINKIE!" she said as she flew into the bush and pulled her out by her tail. "Were you following us?" she asked.

"Well kind of" she giggled.

"Kind of?" Firestorm questioned as he took the gauze off of his face showing that the cut had healed completely.

"Why were you following us?" Rainbowdash growled.

"Because we were gonna plan a surprise for Blaze but you caught me before I could learn anything about him" she frowned.

"Learn what?" Firestorm asked as he looked down at her.

"Well I was going to see what stuff you liked so I could include it in your surprise, and Gummy was helping me!" she smiled as she raised her back hoof to show her pet toothless alligator gnawing on her leg.

"What the hell is that thing?" Firestorm asked as he leaned closer to it to get a better look, only to have it jump on his face and bite onto his ear and not let go. "That's kind of nasty" he said as he flung the alligator onto Pinkie's back. "Could you do us a favor and not follow us anymore please" he asked nicely.

"Okie dokie!" she said as she bounced off with her pet alligator on her back.

"That pet of hers is weird" Firestorm shivered as he wiped the slobber off of his ear.

"Well pinkie does have a habit of doing weird things, taking n a toothless alligator just happened to be one of those things" Rainbowdash said as she looked at his wing.

"I wonder what surprise she was talking about?" he asked her.

"Who knows, Pinkie could be up to anything, hey dude are you okay to fly?" she asked him.

"I think so, why?"

"How about a race, first one to Cloudsdale is the winner!" she said as she dashed off into the sky.

"Oh it is SO on" he chuckled as he flew after her, following her rainbow trail.


	7. Flamebow

"CHEATER!" Firestorm said as he quickly go closer to Dash who was flying at her top speed. "That as fast as you can go?" Firestorm smirked as he flew just a few feet in front of her.

"Oh it is so on dude!" she said as she flapped her wings faster and flew right above Firestorm, leaving behind her rainbow trail. Firestorm let his mane burst into fire as a trail of flames followed him were ever he flew. "You're not gonna beat me!" she screamed as she flew in front of Firestorm.

"Not bad" he said to himself as began to gallop in the air which allowed him to go even faster. Rainbowdash saw what he was doing and mimicked it and stayed in the lead. "She's fast!" he panted as he dozed off for a moment and accidently ran into Rainbowdash causing them to spin out of control and for their trails to intertwine into a multi-colored blaze that could be seen by every pony that was on the ground.

"Looks like them two are havin' a race" Applejack said as she looked up from her work to see Rainbowdash and Firestorm who were holding onto each other and spinning in a corkscrew type pattern. "Guess that's why they call him Blaze" Applejack said as she saw the fire coming from his mane and tail and a thought popped into her head. 'Wait, is that FIRESTORM!" she gasped but then shook her head "Nah, it couldn't be, he don't have a horn". Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetiebell were all standing on the ground cheering for the two ponies who were flying at top speed and still holding onto each other.

"GO RAINBOWDASH!" Scootaloo cheered.

"YOU CAN DO IT BLAZE!" Applebloom cheered.

"GO FOR IT YOU TWO!" Sweetiebell hollered as they soon flew into view of Cloudsdale.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH!"Rainbowdash screamed as she let go of Firestorm and started to nose dive strait down at the ground bellow that was line with sharp rocks.

"PULL UP RAINBOWDASH!" Firestorm called out as he had come to a hover right above Rainbowdash who was building up speed as she flew towards the ground. Rainbowdash intentionally didn't pull up and as she gained more speed, a rainbow barrier began to form around the front of her and just as she was about to hit the ground, she pulled up which caused a sonic rainboom. Firestorm just hovered there with his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide as he watched a rainbow form wherever Dash flew. "Damn" he said to himself as his friend flew to where he was and crossed her hoofs.

"And THAT was a sonic rainboom" she smirked as she could see four ponies flying towards them from Cloudsdale. "I think some pony is coming over here" she said as she closed Firestorm's mouth and shook his head to get him out of his trance.

"That was the most awsomest thing that I have ever seen!" he cheered as he back flipped. In a couple seconds, the four ponies that Rainbowdash had saw had come closer to them and revealed themselves to be the Wonderbolts and Dash was at a loss of words but Firestorm just raised a brow at them. "Are you ponies the Wonderbolts that I have been hearing allot about?" he asked as he crossed his hoofs.

"Sure are, names Spitfire" Spitfire said as she lifted off her goggles. "That was some fancy flying that you and your friend pulled off there Rainbowdash" she smiled as Rainbowdash shook her head and just let out a weak "thank you".

"So what are you four doing over here? Don't you have a show tomorrow?" Firestorm asked as his mane went back to its black color.

"Yeah but we came over here to ask you ponies something" she smiled.

"What is it? Anything you need we can handle" Rainbowdash said enthusiastically.

"That trick you guys did awhile ago with the flaming rainbow, what do you call it?" she asked. Rainbowdash and Firestorm talked to each other for a second then they both nodded.

"We call it the Flamebow" Rainbowdash said proudly.

"Cute name, but I have another reason for coming over here, would you two like to perform that trick at our show tomorrow night at Canterlot?" she asked as Rainbowdash passed out but was caught by Firestorm before she could fall.

"I think that's a yes" Firestorm answered as he shook Dash to try and wake her up.

"Great, see you there" she said as she was about to fly off but felt a tug on her tail. She turned to see Rainbowdash awake but being held up by Firestorm. "Yeah?"

"Would it be ok if we brought some friends to watch the show?" she asked.

"Of course it's ok, under the condition that you two show up and do that Flamebow thing" she smiled as she lowered her goggles onto her eyes and flew off with the rest of the Wonderbolts, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

"THIS IS SO AWSOME!" Rainbowdash cheered as she grabbed Firestorm and kissed him out of sheer joy and his eyes grew wide at this action as he felt her lips against his. She soon realized what she was doing and let him go to see he was blushing so badly that his entire face was red. "I am SO sorry! I was just so happy that I wasn't thinking strait!" she apologized to her red faced friend. "Are you mad?" she asked concerned.

"N-No, I just didn't see it coming" he smiled as he happily flew towards Cloudsdale with a blushing Rainbowdash right behind him. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke up. "So who are you going to invite to the show?" he asked her.

"Well I was going to invite Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Spike, Applejack and Fluttershy" she answered. "Why are you asking?"

"I think it might be time" he said.

"Time for what?"

"For me to reveal myself to every pony in Canterlot, I mean I have already mad a name for myself amongst the unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies, so I figured that this would be the best place to do it since every pony would be at the show." He answered as he landed in front of a building in Cloudsdale.

"True, but what if everyone panics and attacks you out of fear?" Rainbowdash said as they walked through a crowd of pegasi.

"If they do then they do, it's a 50/50 shot either way" he shrugged as he walked over to a fruit vendor and picked up two apples and hoofed one to Rainbowdash with his tail as he tossed two bits on the counter with his mouth as he took a bite of his apple.

"Well as long as you know what you are getting yourself into" she sighed as she bit her apple. Firestorm just chuckled and stopped in front of her and turned around to face her.

"You worry too much about the details" he laughed as he poked her forehead with his hoof, "But its because you worry that I know that you care" he smiled.

"HEY LOOK ITS RAINBOWCRASH!" a voice said from an ally between two buildings. Three pegasus colts walked out with their manes hanging low over their eyes.

"What do you three losers want?" she growled as she stopped away from Firestorm and towards the three colts.

"We heard that you are performing in the Wonderbolts show tomorrow, and if you mess up, every pony in Equestria will know about it and you will be a laughing stock" the middle one teased.

"Is there a problem?" Firestorm said as he trotted over beside Rainbowdash and looked down at the colts picking on her.

"Oh and who is this Rainbowcrash? Your bodyguard or something" the one on the left teased as the one on the right remained quiet and shook a bit because he knew who Firestorm was.

"NO! He's my boyfriend you assholes!" She yelled which caused Firestorm to blush really bad because he didn't expect her to call him that.

"Oh look, Rainbowcrash got a boyfriend; I bet he is just as lame as you" the middle laughed as he noticed his buddy wasn't laughing. "What's wrong with you Sputters?"

"Dude, d-don't you know who this i-is?" Sputters stuttered, only to be answered by a "no". "Dude, you remember the description of that pony that brought down Glatoras and shut down the fighting ring?" he asked shaking.

"Yeah, blonde coat, black mane, and a fireball cutie mark but this guy doesn't have…" he was quiet when he noticed Firestorms cutie mark was a fireball. "Shit"

"What were you going to say to Rainbow before I walked over here?" he asked as he starred them down.

"We were uh, just saying…good luck and we can't wait to see the show!" they said really fast as they dashed off back down the alley screaming.

"Boyfriend?" Firestorm asked.

"Well yeah, we have gone on like three or so dates already, so that kind of does make us a couple dude" she nudged him.

"I never even thought about it that way" he pondered as he thought back.

"You can think later, right now we need to buy some flight goggles so we can practice for the show" she said as she flew off down market street with Firestorm close behind.


	8. Training

Rainbowdash stood on the ground, panting with a couple burn marks on her legs. "She reached up and lifted her goggles onto her forehead as she trotted over to Firestorm who was passed out on his back on the ground with his mane on fire. "Come on dude, the show is tomorrow and we haven't been able to safely pull off the new trick" she said as she nudged him with her burnt hoofs.

"Too…fucking…tired!" he panted as he slowly sat up beside her.

"Come on Firestorm, you gotta push through it! This is a one in a live time opportunity" she said as she rested across his back.

"See! You can barely stand up either" he pointed out as he lay down on his stomach with Rainbowdash still on top of him. "We really should take a break" said Firestorm as he felt Rainbowdash asleep on his back and he just smiled. "Poor thing exhausted all of her energy" he smiled as he let his mane go back to its black form.

"Howdy ya'll, what you two doing all the way out here?" said a mares voice from the behind the rock he was laying beside.

"I know that voice" he said to himself as he gently laid Rainbowdash down on the grass and trotted over behind the rock to see Applebloom and her friends walking towards him.

"We say some rainbow colored light and we thought that Dash was working on a new trick for the show in Canterlot and we wanted to be the first to see it" Scootaloo said as she looked around for Rainbowdash.

"Well I am sorry little ones, but Rainbowdash and I have to keep this move secret" he said to the now frowning fillies. "And besides, she is asleep right now and I need to take care of her burns before she wakes up" he said as he sat down in front of them and removed his flight goggles.

"Oh yeah that's right, you're both in the show" Sweetiebell said as she tried to walk around Firestorm to see where Rainbowdash was.

"HEY! Maybe we can get our cutie marks in first aid!" Applebloom suggested.

"Well I could use a little help with gathering herbs to make a burn cream" he said as he pondered.

"Just tell us what you need and we can go get some from the forest" Scootaloo said as she saluted him.

"Well, I actually need only several ingredients, 2 stalks of dragon root, a cup of Everfree Pine sap, and 5 leaves from a hay fever plant" Firestorm instructed.

"You can count on us Blaze" Sweetiebell said as she ran off to get a cup of the tree sap.

"I'll get the hay fever leaves!" Applebloom said as she trotted off into the forest.

"Where do I find dragon root?" Scootaloo asked him.

"Well, they normally grow in rocky areas at high elevations, so could check over there at those hills for some" he said pointing his hoof to the west. She nodded and ran off into the rocky hillside. "Now I can take a rest while they are looking for those ingredients" he yawned as he lay down beside Rainbowdash with his head under her chin.

"Come on!" Sweetiebell growled as she waited for the slow dripping white sap of the tree to go into the glass cup she was holding up to a hole she had made in the tree with her horn. Several minutes passed and she became angry and punched the tree, causing the sap to squirt out into the cup. "Huh, I guess violence does help sometimes" she shrugged as she took to cup back to where Firestorm was.

Meanwhile, Applebloom was walking through the forest looking for any signs of a hay fever plant. She soon came across a golden brown colored bush with white flowers on it. "I think this is it" she shrugged as she pulled off five leaves with her mouth and ran back towards to big rock that Firestorm and Rainbowdash were resting by.

At the same time, Scootaloo had found a group of dragon root on top of a steep, rocky cliff but it was too steep for her to climb. "Shoot, how am I supposed to get up there" she said to herself as she looked back at her wings. "Wings, please don't let me down, Rainbowdash is counting on me" she said to herself as he wings began to flap like a hummingbird, causing her to slowly rise up close to the red and yellow flower. "Almost!" she said as she reached forward and grabbed a hoof full of the plants and fell back down to the ground bellow. "Oww" she said as she looked in her hoof to see three of the dragon root. "One more then I needed" she said as she tossed one down and trotted back to Firestorm with the herbs.

All three of them arrived back at the same to find Firestorm asleep with Rainbowdash and they just smiled. "That is soooooo cute" Sweetiebell said as she sat down the cup of the sap on a nearby flat rock. Firestorm was a light sleeper and some of the quietest noises would wake him up.

"Huh wah?" he said as he yawned and pulled his head out from under Rainbowdash's chin but sat her down gently. "Oh you're back! Do you have the herbs?" he yawned.

"Yes sir, but we didn't mean to wake you up" Applebloom apologized as she looked at the still sleeping Rainbowdash. "She looks plum tuckered" she said as she put the leaves beside the sap and Scootaloo did the same with the dragons root.

"Thank you girls, this should dull the pain of her burns and heal them up 3 times as fast, I can't thank you girls enough" he smiled as he tossed the leaves into the sap and heated it to where it boiled before he tossed in the dragon root, cooling it and turning it a weird green color. "Dashy, Dash wake up" he said as he nudged her with his hoof causing her to wake up.

"I wasn't sleeping I was just uh, resting my eyes" she said as she looked at the cutie mark crusaders.

"Did he call you Dashy?" Scootaloo asked with a bit of a chuckle.

"That's so adorable!" Sweetiebell smiled as she smelt something awful. "Ok, who farted?" she said as she covered her nose with her hoof.

"It's the burn cream, it may smell like skunk took a dump and fell asleep and died in it on a hot day, but it will help" he said as he put some on his hoof and rubbed it on Rainbowdash burns while holding he breath.

"Dude! That is rank!" she gagged as he burns began to slowly disappear. "Whoa, that smelly cup of pig vomit actually worked" she said as it hardened like a shell and shattered off of her legs, showing them to be fully healed.

"Good as new" he smiled as he gave the empty glass back to Applebloom. He then turned to the three and smiled warmly. "I can't thank you two enough, you were a big help today" he smiled as he patted each one of them on the head. All three of them checked their flanks for a cutie mark but they were still blank.

"Shoot, we're never gonna get our cutie marks" Applebloom sighed.

"Hey, medicine might not be your talent but you helped a friend today and that is what is important little ones. I am sure you three will find your talents, just do what you enjoy and your special talent will show itself in time" he said which caused them to smile.

"Yeah, because we are the cutie mark crusaders and we will never give up!" Scootaloo said confidently as they all cheered.

"Good for you three, but now Dash and I have to practice for the show and you might wanna get away from her for the time being or else we might have to bath you three in that awful smelling cream" he chuckled as he put his goggles as the three of them nodded off and ran back to Ponyville.

"You ready to try again dude?" Rainbowdash asked as she stretched her wings.

"Sure am, but this time you follow my lead" he chuckled as hey flapped his wings down once, sending him high of into the sky, leaving behind a burn mark on the ground as his mane and tail burst into fire.

"Pfft, getting a little cocky aren't you?" she asked as she flew right beside him. Several hours later, the moon started to rise and Rainbowdash and Firestorm decided to call it a night. "I think we got it this time" she cheered as they flew home, sore and exhausted.

"So are we going to save that for the end of our act?" Firestorm asked as he opened the door to Rainbowdash's house for her.

"I think so, cause the Flamebow isn't gonna be enough to get us a decent applause, but this new duet trick is bound to do so" she said as she high hoofed him. Rainbowdash walked into the doorway of her room and turned around to Firestorm and stopped him from going into his room.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he turned to face her to see she was blushing.

"Would you, um like to sleep in my room tonight?" she said turning a bright red.

"Well I suppose I could, but just to see how your wounds heal up" he winked at her as he followed her into her room and watched as she laid down under her covers in her bed. He looked around for another bed which made Dash raise an eyebrow at him.

"What are you looking for?" she asked him.

"Where do I sleep?" he asked as she patted the spot beside her and rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. "If you say so" he said as he laid down in the bed with her.

"Why are you all the way over there?" she questioned as she saw he was almost hanging off the bed. "I don't bite" she giggled as she grabbed around him with her hoof and pulled him closer to her causing his mane to go to its fiery red form and for his face to turn bright red out of embarrassment as she rested her head on his chest. She wrapped her hoof around him and drifted off into sleep as he just laid there, not knowing what to do so he just wrapped one hoof around her and rested his chin on top of her head and just went to sleep.


	9. Solar Eclipse Festival

Firestorm slowly opened his eyes to find that it was already noon. He groaned as he stretched out his wings and looked down at the sleeping Rainbowdash and smiled and kissed the top of her head and breathing in the scent of pineapple from her mane. "So that's what it smells like" he said to himself as he sat up and slid the covers off of him and massaged his forehead with his hoofs.

"What time is it?" Rainbowdash yawned as she sat up beside him.

"I'd say about noon" he said as he stood up from the bed and used the suppression spell on his mane and horn. He looked over at the tickets that were sitting on the night stand and he tucked into the feathers of his wings. "I might as well go and deliver these to the others" he sighed as he rubbed his mane into place with his hoof.

"You want me to come with?" Rainbowdash yawned as she rested her head on her hoof.

"Nah, you can stay here and get ready, I got this" he smiled as he walked out of the front door and flew up into the air and out towards town to deliver the tickets to Rainbowdash's friends. Rainbowdash just shrugged and walked into her bathroom and punched the rain cloud causing it to rain and she just stood under it and thought about performing in the show. "This is gonna be awesome" she smiled as she began to hum a little tune.

Firestorm flew over the town searching for Twilight and the others but soon saw Rarity looking at fabrics at vendor. "Found one" he said as he dived down and landed right behind Rarity, sending up a small cloud of dust around his hoofs. "Hello Miss Rarity, I have a gift for you" he said as he pulled one of the tickets from deep inside his large blonde colored wings.

"What is this?" she asked curiously as she examined the golden colored ticket. "A ticket to see the Wonderbolts perform in Canterlot aye?" she thought for a bit.

"Dashy and I are performing in the show and it would mean the world to her if you would show up" he begged.

"Well, I normally don't go to such events but for Rainbowdash I will" she smiled as she tucked the ticket into her saddlebag. "I will see you both there" she smiled as she put a pair of diamond encrusted sunglasses on her face and trotted off.

"One down" he said to himself as he flew up into the air and flew in the direction of the library since it was close by. He flew down and hovered in front of the door and knocked. The door opened and he looked down to see Spike standing in front of him. "Hey Spike, is Twilight here?" he asked the little dragon.

"HEY TWILIGHT! BLAZE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" he shouted as the purple pony walked over to him.

"Oh hey Blaze, thanks again for teaching me how to do that transmutation spell, but I don't think that is why you are here is it?" she asked as she saw him dig into his wing and ppull out two golden tickets with his mouth.

"I actually came here to deliver these to the both of you" he said as she took the tickets with her magic and read them.

"Tickets to the Wonderbolts show tonight, I think this is something that Rainbowdash would like to go to more than I would" she said as she handed the tickets to Spike.

"Well Dash and I are in the show and we would love it so much if the both of you would show up" he said as he dropped down from hovering in one spot.

"Oh well then in that case, you can count on us being there" she smiled as she closed the door.

"Only a couple more" he said as he looked over to see Pinkiepie jumping around in a cupcake costume outside of Sugarcube Corner. "What in the Underearth is she doing?" he asked himself as he walked over to her.

"HELLO!" she said as she continued to bounce around.

"Um, dare I ask what you are doing?" Firestorm laughed at how silly Pinkie was acting.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Cakes wanted to draw in more business to the shop so what better way than to dress up like a cupcake and jump around?" she said still smiling.

"Well that isn't the reason I came over here, I actually wanted to give you something" he said as he pulled out another ticket.

"OOOOH is it a present because I just LOVE LOVE LOVE presents!" she laughed as he hoofed her the ticket.

"Rainbowdash and I are gonna perform in the show tonight in Canterlot, and we would love it if you would come and help support us" he smiled at her because she was still jumping.

"Of course I'll be there" said as she tripped and landed on her side and began to roll away "RUNAWAY CUPCAKE!" she screamed as she almost flattened several ponies.

"Rainbowdash was right, she really is random" he laughed as he flew up in the air towards Sweet Apple Acers. He looked through the apple trees until he saw one shaking. "Found you" he said as he landed and looked to see Applejack bucking trees left and right. "YO! Applejack!" he called out just as she was about to buck a tree.

"Well howdy Blaze, what can I do ya for?" Applejack asked as she grouped the apple buckets together.

"I have a delivery for you Applejack" he said as he flicked his wing, causing one of the tickets to stick out and he stuck out his wing towards Applejack.

"A ticket to go see the Wonderbolts?" she said confused.

"Yeah, every pony in Equestria is going to be there and also me and Dash are gonna be the grand finale" he said to her.

"Well I will be there to support you two, it's the least I could do after you helped us with the south field harvest" she smiled as she went back to working.

"Great, see you there then" he said as he flew up to deliver the last ticket to Fluttershy, who was behind her house tending to a baby rabbit. "Last ticket" he said as he landed gently behind her so he wouldn't scare off the rabbit.

"Here you go little one" she said as she nudged a carrot to the rabbit as a shadow fell over her and she shook with fear.

"Hello Fluttershy" Firestorm said as she slowly turned around to face him.

"Oh it's only you" she sighed as he sat down. "Why are you here Firestorm?" she asked.

"Well, you and Rainbowdash are the only ponies that know who I really am and that I am back in Equestria but I plan to change that" he smiled as he felt a little nudge on his hoof and he looked down to see the baby bunny looking up at him.

"What are you planning on doing?" she asked as a little bird landed on her head and got settled in her mane.

"I plan on making myself known at the Solar Eclipse festival, right after mine and Rainbowdash's flying act with the Wonderbolts" he said as pet the little bunny at his hoofs.

"But why there?"

"Well, every pony in Equestria will be there, I mean this is an event that happens only once in a lifetime, or twice if you are lucky"

"But won't that make every pony go into a panic?"

"No, they will feel safe because both of my sisters will be present"

"Oh that makes sense, so after you made your appearance you are going to talk to every pony about how you mean no harm?"

"Bingo, and then hopefully every pony will accept me as prince of the dead and have little fears of death, and respect me instead of fear me" he smiled.

"So did you just come here to tell me this?"

"Well that and to give you this" he said as he tossed the ticket to Fluttershy who just looked at it and smiled and nodded. "See you there, and you might wanna head on over to Canterlot, the sun is close to getting into position" he said as the moon grew ever closer to the sun which was going down. He flew off to go get Rainbowdash who was getting suited up for the show.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" she said as she positioned her flight goggles just right on her forehead. She turned around to see Firestorm standing behind her. "Did they get the tickets?"

"Yep, every pony said they would be there to cheer us on" he smiled as he put his goggles on his forehead. She walked over and patted him on the back as she flew out the window with Firestorm right behind her as they both headed towards Canterlot for the Solar Eclipse festival.


	10. Sonic Flameboom

Firestorm and Rainbowdash waited on the balcony of the royal palace with the Wonderbolts as the sun began to grow ever closer to the moon. The streets of Canterlot were filled with every pony from all over Equestria. There were games and vendors lining the streets and the buildings had balloons in the shape of suns and moons.

"It's almost time every pony!" Spitfire said as she looked over to see Soarin eating a pie. "Soarin, stop it! You're gonna get too full to be able to fly" she said as she took the pie away from him and threw it over the balcony.

"MY PIE!" he wined.

"Man, it's like watching a couple of children have an argument" Firestorm sighed as Rainbowdash paced back and forth nervously. "Dash? Are you ok?" he asked as he put his hoof under her chin and raised her head to where she was facing him.

"What if I mess up, what if we can't pull off the sonic flameboom?" she whispered as she looked into his one blue eye that was visible.

"We are going to pull it off, and you will be known all through Equestria as the greatest flyer ever" he said as he pressed his forehead up against hers, looking into her pink eyes.

"You really think so?" she asked him.

"I know so" he smiled as he kissed her. She blushed at this and just closed her eyes and went along with it. "Feel better?" he smiled as he broke the kiss. She just smiled and hugged him. A loud bell rang as Spitfire and the others readied themselves to take off as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna stood on the highest balcony and focused on moving the two cosmic bodies closer and closer together to create the solar eclipse.

"It's starting!" Twilight said as she and the others stood in the crowd and looked up at the sky as the edge of the sun and moon began to overlap, darkening the sky.

"Ok Wonderbolts lets do this!" Spitfire said as she and the other flew up into the sky and began to perform their signature aerial maneuvers. They flew up in different patterns, causing a series of flashes and explosions in the air that made the crowd cheer as the sun and moon began to cover more and more of each other up. "Alright every pony, the eclipse is about to reach its complete stage, time for the grand finale!" Spitfire said as she gave the signal to the purple announcer pony on the ground who grabbed his mic and began to speak.

"Alright every pony, it's time for the grand finale, we have two special guests that I am sure you know, Rainbowdash and Blaze!" he said as the crowd went wild as the two ponies flew off the balcony and into the sky, going up higher and higher.

"There is something familiar about that pony" Celestia pondered as she saw his mane burst into fire and she gasped. "Luna is that baby brother?" she asked her sister who was focused on moving the moon.

"Let's do this Rainbowdash!" Firestorm said as they reached their desired altitude and looked down at the crowd. The two of them grabbed each other as if they were hugging and dived down to the ground below with their wings outstretched as they began to spin rapidly as they fell closer to the ground. A flaming rainbow followed as they fell, brightening the sky, leaving the crowd in awe. The moon and sun were in position and the moon completely blocked out the sun.

"NOW!" Rainbowdash shouted as she put her hoofs on Firestorm's and they both pushed away from each other, right as they were about to hit the ground. As they pushed away, they curved back upwards; causing a bright and powerful explosion that shined like a rainbow and gave off the glow of a flame. This explosion melded colors with the eclipsed sun and moon and caused the moon to change colors rapidly, mesmerizing the whole crowd. Firestorm and Rainbowdash circled back up and high hoofed as they met mid air and hovered in one spot.

"Whoa" Luna said as she was hypnotized by the colors that the moon was turning because of the reflection of light. The crowd was silent for a moment and then they let out in an uproar of cheers and applause as the two pegasi hugged each other in excitement.

"That was simply dazzling!" Rarity said in awe.

"I think it's time" he smiled as he flew down and took te mic from the announcer and landed on top of a statue of Princess Celestia in the center of town with every pony staring at him.

"I think he is gonna say something" Pinkiepie said excitedly.

"Good evening every pony, I am sure some of you know who I am" he said as all the pegasi began to scream and cheer for him. "Well I sure hope all of you enjoyed the show, because I have another surprise for you all" he smiled as his sisters stood down at the base of the statue looking at him with Rainbowdash standing with her friends. Firestorm took a deep breath and released his suppression spell, causing his horn to come out from his head and his mane to stick up like flames and turn a bright red.

"IT'S FIRESTORM! HE IS GONNA KILL US ALL!" one pony in the crowd screamed as several guards used their magic to hold spears up around his neck and he had a shocked look on his face.

"Guards, lower you weapons, you know what happened last time you attacked me" he said as the spears were dropped.

"Little brother? What are you doing here?" Luna asked as she flew up beside him.

"Erasing every pony's fear of me" he said as he looked out at the petrified crowd. "Big sis, would you mind calming every pony down before they soil themselves?" he asked as he used his magic to teleport the mic to Celestia who spoke into it.

"Attention citizens of Equestria, yes it is true that my younger brother Firestorm broke free from the Underearth six months ago and took on the royal guard alone and won, AND that he broke into the palace." She said looking at her younger brother. "But he doesn't mean you any harm, he has been all over Equestria and not harmed a single pony from what I can tell" she said defending him.

"HE BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!" a green pony said with bandages and casts all over him. "He damn near killed me!" he screamed as he coughed up a little blood.

"Firestorm is this true?" she questioned.

"HE attacked me, and besides he ain't dead is he" he said as Celestia flew up onto the statue with her sister and brother.

"We can debate that later but the point is every pony, he hasn't hurt one of you, and from what I heard about him when he went by the name Blaze, he actually helped allot of you!" she spoke into the mic calming allot of them down.

"I can vouch for that!" Applejack spoke up.

"So can we!" Applebloom said as she, Sweetiebell, and Scootaloo shoved themselves to the front of the crowd.

"I can as well!" Twilight Sparkle spoke up causing Celestia to smile.

"See every pony, don't just assume that some pony is evil because of silly rumors" she said again as Firestorm smiled as he looked out to see every pony was calmed down now. "I do believe you all owe him an apology for spreading such awful stories" she said as every pony in the crowd felt awful. They all let out a simultaneous "We're sorry" and Firestorm smiled and took the mic from his older sister and spoke into it the mic.

"Well I accept your apology and I will be getting to know allot of you much better because I am staying here in Canterlot and rule with my sisters" he smiled as he looked at Celestia. "I will just make my home in the side of the mountain that connects to the palace and take care of the land of the dead from there, ok big sis?" he asked.

"Well…OK, we will see what we can work out" she smiled. As she looked up at the eclipsing sun and moon.

"Now every pony, ENJOY THE FESTIVAL! Vynle Scratch! SPIN THAT SHIT!" he yelled out as he conjured up a large amount of speakers throughout the city and a DJ station for Vynle who just shrugged and threw on a record and spoke into her mic.

"Alright every pony, let's get them hooves up and enjoy the festival!" she cheered as she spun her records. As she did, every pony started to dance in the streets, even the stuck up ponies started to have a good time as Vynle spun her tracks.

"Twilight and friends, meet me in the palace" she spoke into the mic as she and her two younger siblings flew into the palace. Several minutes later, Rainbowdash led the others to the throne room to find Firestorm sitting on Celestia's left and Luna on her right, each of them in smaller thrones.

"Twilight Sparkle, I heard you say that Firestorm here taught you something? Would you care to show your teacher what you've learned?" she asked.

"Um ok but I don't have an apple" Twilight replied.

"I always carry one with me" Applejack said as she sat it down in front of Twilight who just looked at her weird. Twilight concentrated like Firestorm had told her and shot a purple beam at the apple, turning it into a fire ruby that shined brightly. The spell took allot out of Twilight and she sat down panting as Celestia looked at the gem and was in awe.

"So my baby brother did teach you something, impressive" she said as spike ate the gem.

"I don't think that is why you called us in here?" Rainbowdash asked.

"No, I just wanted to thank all of you personally for helping my brother gain the favor of our citizens" she smiled as Twilight and the others bowed to her.

"You are quite welcome your majesty" she said as she filled with a feeling of warmth at hearing her mentor thank her for something.

"Now that we got all of that out of the way, I say we go join in the festival and have fun!" Pinkie suggested. The others agreed and followed her outside and into the streets, all except Rainbowdash who just flew there looking at Firestorm.

"Go ahead" Celestia giggled as Rainbowdash flew into Firestorm and hugged him tightly, causing him to cough a bit.

"I am so happy you get to stay" she said as she cried tears of joy into his chest as he hugged her back.

"Well we finally found you Rainbowdash" a mares voice said from behind her. She turned to see Spitfire standing in the doorway with her Wonderbolts costume off and a smile on her face. "That was some fancy flying back there you two, and I hope I get to see it again soon, and Dash, we might just make a Wonderbolt of you yet" she winked at her as she flew off out an open window.

"This is the best day ever" Rainbowdash cheered as the sun and moon passed over each other and the sun set as the moon took the sky.

**Well that ends another story; I just decided to make one like this because well, I like to write at least one of these. The next story is in development and it is going to be a good one, leave your reviews and I will write again soon.**


End file.
